


Bubble Angel

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt from cosima-sawicki on Tumblr: DRABBLE PROMPTS OK BROPHINE Tony and Cosima getting Delphine high for the first time and Delphine being AMAZED by the bubbles Tony keeps blowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Angel

Delphine was laying sprawled out on the couch of the new loft, her eyes tracing the grain of the wooden ceiling.

"Il ressemble à ma maison en France," Delphine remarked absently, eliciting giggles out of Tony and Cosima, who were almost still sober.

"Hey, Frenchie, English," Tony reminded the blonde as he and Cosima watched her.

"Quoi?" Delphine asked, lifting her head to look at him. "Ah, oui! I was saying it looked much like my home in France. My parents aiment le bois naturel."

Both Cosima and Tony managed to keep a straight face that time as she drifted off into French again.

"She's pretty boring when she's high, isn't she?" Cosima remarked to Tony, who laughed in reply.

"Eh, give her time," he replied, reaching over to grab a container of bubbles from the table. He pulled out the wand and blew gently in Delphine's direction, sending multicolored bubbles into her field of vision.

They watched, choking on their laughter as Delphine's eyes widened and she hesitantly reached up to bat at it missing it by a long shot. Tony sent more bubbles her way, and she continued to lazily bat at them like a cat, entranced.

"Cosima!" Delphine whispered softly, her voice filled with wonder.

"Yeah, babe?" Cosima asked, leaving Tony's lap to join her on the sofa.

"Do you see them? Do you see the angels."

Tony couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, wishing that he had had the foresight to film this.

Just then, Delphine's hand connected with one of the bubbles, popping it. "Merde!" she breathed, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong, blondie?" Tony asked in between bursts of laughter.

Delphine looked over at him, horrified. "I killed it," she said, crying. "I killed the angel."

Although they knew it wasn't the right thing to do in that situation, that they should have been comforting her, Cosima and Tony broke down laughing hysterically. Once they got themselves together, they joined the crying Delphine on the couch, hugging her and promising her that, no, she wouldn't go to jail for killing the bubble angel.


End file.
